This invention relates generally to doors and door frames and, in particular, to wooden doors and door frames. Still more particularly, the invention relates to apparatus and method designed to strengthen the door frame at locations where the doorjamb includes a bore for receiving a deadbolt of a deadbolt lock or the latch bolt of a lock set.
Hinged doors mounted on wooden frames are commonly employed in homes, motel and hotel rooms, as well as other dwellings and offices where a significant measure of security is desirable. Typically, these doors are hinged so as to open inwardly into the interior of the room making them vulnerable to being kicked, pried or forced open. Such doors are typically latched in a closed position by means of a lock set which includes a latch bolt that automatically extends when the door is closed into an aligned bore formed in the doorjamb. For additional security, it is typical for the door to include a deadbolt lock which includes a straight deadbolt mounted in the door adjacent to another aligned bore formed in the doorjamb. The deadbolt is moved into the locked position in the bore by turning a handle on the inside portion of the lock, or by inserting and turning a key in the lock.
In typical frame construction, the doorjamb may be formed of a relatively thin piece of wood, frequently less than 1 inch thick. The bore formed in the doorjamb for either the deadbolt or the latch bolt may extend either partially or totally through the thickness of the doorjamb. In either instance, because the wood used in forming the doorjamb is typically a relatively soft wood, such as pine, and because the bores are frequently formed only a few inches from the edge of the doorjamb, it is not difficult for burglars or others with criminal intentions to break the doorjamb at locations adjacent to the bores by a simple kick or firm blow to the outside of the door. The force applied to the outside of the door is transmitted through the deadbolt and the latch bolt to the doorjamb which is substantially weakened by the bores.
There are a number of approaches taken in trying to make doors and door frames more secure. First, it is known to increase the length of the deadbolt and, thus, to increase the depth to which the deadbolt extends into the doorjamb. Further, it is known to provide metal strike plates having an aperture disposed about the bore holes for receiving the deadbolt or latch bolt of the lock set. Further, in attaching the strike plate to the doorjamb, it is known to use screws having a substantial length so that the screws will penetrate not only the doorjamb, but also a vertical stud positioned behind the doorjamb.
These various techniques no doubt provide some additional measure of security. Nevertheless, it is not uncommon for a firm blow or kick to the door to break out that portion of the door frame adjacent to the deadbolt lock or lock set even with these extra precautions. Accordingly, despite the benefits provided by longer deadbolts and reinforced bore holes, an additional or more effective means for strengthening a door frame adjacent to a lock and lock set would be a welcomed addition to the art. Apparatus for strengthening the door frame which is simple to install and comprised of inexpensive and readily available components would be especially desirable.